My Little Pony: The Sanctuary
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Twilight Sparkle and her friends try to find out why Neo has been going to the Castle of the Two Sisters every Sunday morning.
1. Chapter 1 Neo's Equestria Anniversary

My Little Pony: The Sanctuary

Chapter 1

Neo's Equestria Anniversary

Neo was out taking a walk through Ponyville, as he walked through town, ponies smiled at him and some even waved at him. Neo appreciated all the kind gestures from the ponies, it made him feel like this truly was where he belonged. Neo sat down on a bench and played his gameboy for a few minutes. Then he got up off the bench and went back to the Castle of Friendship.

When he got to the castle, it seemed awfully quiet inside. When he went inside, the lights were turned off, Neo walked into the throne room when suddenly, the lights came on and he was greeted by a loud, "SURPRISE!" The room was full of ponies and they were all happy to see Neo, Pinkie Pie trotted up to Neo with a massive grin on her face, she said to Neo, "Hi Neo, I threw this party just for you, do you like it, huh, huh?" Neo was speechless for a second, then he said, "I love it Pinkie, what's the occasion?" Pinkie Pie said, "I know it's late, but I threw you this party in honor of the day you came to Equestria, even though that day was weeks ago, but I decided to throw you this party anyway." Neo felt happy, he said, "Yeah, January 1st of last year was the day I came to Equestria, so that would be my Equestria anniversary, but there was too much going on at the time, but still, thank you Pinkie." Neo gave Pinkie Pie a big hug and said, "Thank you so much for the party Pinkie, you're a wonderful friend." Pinkie Pie hugged him back and said, "Of course Neo, you're my friend, I love throwing parties for my friends, help yourself to some treats."

Pinkie Pie took Neo over to a table with plates of treats made by herself and Mr. and Mrs. Cake from Sugarcube Corner. There was cake, cupcakes, cookies, candy, brownies, and drinks. Neo ate a cupcake and watched all of the ponies party, he couldn't believe all his Ponyville friends came to the castle for this party, the mane 6 and Spike were there, even Starlight Glimmer was there, she was currently in the process of moving in the castle and was going to live with Twilight and Neo as a roommate. Also at the party were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Cheerilee, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Derpy Hooves, and some random Ponyville ponies. Starlight Glimmer approached Neo and said hello to him. She also showed Neo that she had changed her manestyle, Neo said she looked beautiful and Starlight blushed, Starlight told Neo to enjoy the party and she went and had a conversation with Lyra and Bon Bon.

Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders came to see Neo, they smiled at him and Sweetie Belle said, "So Neo, how does it feel to have lived in Equestria for a little over a year?" Neo said, "It's awesome, I love Equestria." Applebloom said, "That's good to hear, we're very happy you came here." Neo said, "Really girls?" Scootaloo said, "Yeah, you've made Ponyville so much more interesting with you concerts and technology and things like that." Sweetie Belle said, "And you've help save Equestria so many times, with help from your friends of course, but you've done so much for us, Ponyville just wouldn't be the same without you, and we're so glad you live here with us." Neo said, "Awww, you 3 are very sweet, and I'm so happy to know you girls, bless your little hearts." Then they all gave Neo a big hug, Neo hugged the crusaders and they laughed as they hugged him. Neo gave each crusader a kiss on the head, which made them blush, then they went off to play.

Neo looked around him at all the ponies that were here to celebrate in his honor of the day he came to Equestria. He was so thankful that he had so many friends and he had made the most wonderful friends anyone could ever ask for. He was thinking that from now on, on every Sunday just like back on Earth, he should start going to Church. He felt that God has given him a wonderful life and so many friends, he didn't go to Church very much back when he lived on earth. But now that he was blessed with a wonderful life and wonderful friends, he wanted to start going back to Church and start thanking God for all the blessings and miracles he has given Neo. But Neo knew there were no Churches in Equestria, and he wasn't sure about the religion of the ponies. But then he knew a place that he thought would be a perfect place for him to go for Church sermons, and that place was the Castle of the 2 Sisters.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Creating the Sancutary

My Little Pony: The Sanctuary

Chapter 2

Creating the Sanctuary

The next day, Neo sneaked out of the Castle of Friendship, he didn't want to tell Twilight where he was going because he wanted to keep this a secret for now. He walked through the Everfree Forest and was going to the Castle of the 2 Sisters. Luckily for him, there weren't any forest creatures around so he didn't have any trouble getting to the castle.

When he got to the castle, he went inside and walked down the demolished hallway. The entire castle was in ruins, but he thought it would still be a perfect place for a sanctuary. Then when he got to the throne room of the castle, he took a good look around it. The 2 thrones were still there, the roof was destroyed, windows were broken, tapestries were torn and faded and the room was a complete mess. But Neo still thought this would be a good place where he could have church sermons, but the room was going to need a lot of improvement. So he took out his IPhone and made a phone call to some of his human friends back on earth, he told them that he wanted them to help him do some improvement on a building and turn it into a church sanctuary. They said they would me more than happy to help, so Neo summoned a portal and 20 of his human friends from earth that were Punk Rockers and Goths came through the portal. They all brought supplies for building improvement and got to work right away.

Neo's friends built a new roof just over the throne room, they replaced the windows with stain glass windows, they repainted the walls, they removed broken objects, they built sanctuary pews, they hung up a huge crucifix on the wall, and they remodeled the room to look like a church sanctuary. But in respect to the princesses, they left the thrones where they were, and outside the castle, they put up a sign a few feet from the castle that said Historical Marker, meaning that the building was an important historical place. They were able to finish the entire room in 8 hours, and the throne room looked just like a sanctuary now. Neo thanked his friends for helping him out and he paid them all $8000 for their services. Then he summoned the portal and sent them back to earth.

Neo looked around his new sanctuary and he knew this was the perfect place for him to have his church sermons and for Sunday morning worship. Neo sat in a pew and looked at the gigantic crucifix that was hanging on the wall, then he said a prayer to bless his friends and the princesses, and he thanked God for all the friends he's made and for all the wonderful times he's had with them. Then Neo left the castle and began walking back through the Everfree Forest and he walked back to the Castle of Friendship. When he walked in, his friends were in the throne room just talking, Neo walked by the room and Twilight called for him. Neo came into the throne room and Twilight asked Neo where he had been, Neo said he had been very busy with activities and he was very tired. Neo didn't want to mention the sanctuary to his friends because he wasn't sure they would understand his religion, so Neo just went to his room, Twilight was concerned but she didn't want to upset Neo, so she just let it go for now.

For the next 2 weeks, Neo would go to the sanctuary on Sunday for Sunday morning worship, every time he left, Twilight would always wonder where he was going. Every time she asked him where he had been, he would say he was just busy. The next Saturday, Twilight got together with her friends to discuss Neo and where he would go every Sunday. Twilight said, "Have you girls noticed that Neo had been sneaking off somewhere every Sunday morning now?" They all said yes and Twilight said, "I'd like to know where he is going, but every time I ask him where he has been, he just changes the subject, as if he doesn't want me to know. That worries me, I think he's hiding something."

Rarity said, "Well it's his business where he goes, I'm sure he has his reasons." Twilight said, "I know that, but I just wish he wouldn't keep secrets from us, we're his friends, he shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything." Applejack said, "You're right sugarcube, he's our friend and it's not good to keep secrets from you're friends, we should have a talk with him." Twilight said, "I have a better idea, tomorrow is Sunday, that's the day he sneaks out every morning and goes off wherever he's going. So tomorrow when he leaves, we'll follow him and we'll see where he's been going." Rainbow Dash said, "That's a good idea, we'll find out exactly where he's going.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovering the Sancutary

My Little Pony: The Sanctuary

Chapter 3

Discovering the Sanctuary

The next day was Sunday Morning, Neo got up early and he sneaked out of the castle and headed towards the Everfree Forest. Twilight and her friends waited for him to leave and they began following him. As they followed Neo through the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy said, "Why would Neo come though the Everfree Forest every Sunday morning, it's kind of scary out here." Applejack said, "That's what we're gonna find out." Twilight said, "And when we find him, we'll get some answers."

The ponies continued following Neo until Neo got to the Castle of the 2 Sisters. They saw Neo go inside the castle and Twilight said, "This is where he's been going every Sunday Morning? Why would he come here?" Rainbow Dash said, "Let's keep following him, we're about to find out." The ponies went to the castle and went inside. They walked down the hallway, which was still in ruins like always. Fluttershy said, "This place is so creepy, I just don't understand why Neo would be coming here." Twilight said, "Well when we find him, we'll get some answers."

Then they heard Neo singing in another room in the castle, They followed his voice, which led them to the throne room, as they approached the throne room, they were surprised about how different it looked, the entire room looked brand new. They saw Neo in the room, he was standing in a pew, singing a Christian song ("Softly and Tenderly"). Not wanting to disturb him, They just watched him sing, and then when he finished his song, Neo said a prayer, once again, asking God to bless his friends and thanking God for sending them to him and to watch over them. The ponies were touched by his prayer, Fluttershy even felt like crying, it was the most sweetest prayer she had ever heard.

When Neo finished his prayer, he heard the sound of hoofsteps from behind him, he looked back and saw his friends in the room, Twilight walked over to him with a smile and said, "That was a very sweet prayer Neo." Neo couldn't believe his friends were here, he was afraid of what they might say about the sanctuary. Neo said, "Thank you Twilight, what are you girls doing here?" The other ponies came into the room and saw how different the room looked now. Twilight said, "We were concerned about you and wondered where you had been going every Sunday morning, so we decided to follow you here to find out." Neo said, "You followed me?" Fluttershy said, "We're sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable, but we were very concerned." Twilight said, "Why didn't you just tell us you were coming here?" Neo said, "Well, since Pinkie Pie threw me that party for my Equestria anniversary, I realized that I have such wonderful friends, and I felt like God sent you all to me as a blessing, and since I felt so blessed, I felt I should start coming to church for Sunday morning worship, I felt it was the least I could do to thank God for all he's done for me."

The ponies had looks of understanding on their faces, Twilight said, "Well, that's understandable, but why didn't you tell us? We kept wondering where you had been going every Sunday morning, and what did you do to the castle throne room?" Neo said, "Well, there aren't any churches in Equestria, so I wanted to find a place where I could have church sermons, I thought this would be the perfect place for it, but since it was in bad shape, I had some of my human friends come here and fix it up, so now this room is a sanctuary where I can have my church sermons and Sunday morning worship. I didn't tell you girls about it because I wasn't sure how you'd react to it, I'm not sure how you feel about my religious beliefs."

Applejack approached Neo and said, "Sugarcube, we love you and we respect you, ya don't have to hide yer feelings or beliefs from us, we accept you no matter what." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, we're you friends, we're never gonna judge you by your beliefs, we're true friends." Twilight said, "See Neo, you're our friend, and you don't need to keep secrets from us, you should never be afraid to tell us anything, we're your friends and we will always be your friends." Neo felt happy, he gave Twilight a hug, then the other ponies joined in the hug and they all shared a big group hug in Neo's sanctuary. As they hugged, Neo said, "I love you girls so much, you truly are a blessing." The ponies said, "We love you too Neo." And they hugged him even tighter.

After they hugged, Neo said, "Well, we can go now." Pinkie Pie said, "Awww, let's stay for a while, I like this room, you can even show us what you do here." Neo said, "Well I was done for today." Twilight said, "Come on Neo, if you are going to worship God every Sunday, we may as well worship with you, after all, we're friends." Neo said, "Okay, I guess so."

And so Neo and the ponies sat in a pew and Neo and his friends sang Christan and worship hymns while Neo taught them the lyrics. Neo felt blessed to have such wonderful friends, and he was now even more blessed that his friends were willing to worship God with him. And to him, that is true friendship.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
